The present invention relates generally to a system and method for installing printed circuit boards into an electronic device, and particularly to a device for guiding and retaining a printed circuit board in an electronic device.
Printed circuit boards, otherwise known as boards or cards, serve as a basic framework for assembling electrical components into a useful electronic device. In a typical electronic device, electronic components are mounted onto a surface of the board. Metal lead wires from the component are then soldered to conductive traces on the board. Soldering the leads to the board serves two purposes: first, it secures the electronic component to the printed circuit board and, second, it ensures a good electrical connection between the electronic component and the conductive path.
In many electronic devices, such as computers, the electronic components are mounted onto several printed circuit boards. In order for the electronic components to perform their desired function, each of the boards must be electrically coupled to the electrical system of the device. Typically, a printed circuit board contains an electrical connector configured to mate with a corresponding electrical connector within the electrical device. When mated, the electrical connectors create conductive paths between the board and the device.
Typically, electrical connectors are configured in a male-female configuration, i.e., a male connector is physically inserted into a female connector. Generally, the board is configured with a male connector and a receiving assembly within the electrical device is configured with a female connector. For example, boards frequently are constructed with edge connectors consisting of conductive traces terminating at the edge of the board. A corresponding female connector within the device contains conductive spring contacts that engage the conductive board traces when the board edge is inserted into the female connector. Frequently, cardguides are used to guide a card into proper mating position so that the electrical connector on the card aligns with the corresponding electrical connector in the electrical device.
Once inserted, the board typically is secured within the device. Several different mechanisms have been used to secure a board within an electrical device. For example, screws are commonly used to secure a board to an electrical device. Typically, the board has at least two holes through which screws are inserted. The screws are then threaded into a threaded socket within the device, securing the board to the device. However, this method can be complicated, requiring the alignment and rotated insertion of small screws, which can be easily dropped or lost.
Clamps and latches are another example of a mechanism used to secure a board within an electrical device. The latches are extendable over one or more corners of a card. When extended over the corner of a card, the latches prevent inadvertent withdrawal of the card from the device. However, the latch must be operated to secure the board when installing the card into the cardguide and/or positioned out of the way by an operator when removing or installing a board from the electrical device. Thus, two hands are required to remove and install a card, one hand to hold the latch out of the way of the card and a second hand to apply the force to physically remove or install the card.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus that could properly align a card during the installation of the card and retain the card within the device without requiring an operator to continuously manipulate the apparatus during either installation or removal of the card.
Certain aspects commensurate in scope with the originally claimed invention are set forth below. It should be understood that these aspects are presented merely to provide the reader with a brief summary of certain forms the invention might take and that these aspects are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, the invention may encompass a variety of aspects that may not be set forth below.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a circuit board retainer is featured. The circuit board retainer includes a guide portion and a retainer portion. The guide portion has a channel to direct movement of a circuit board to an installed location. The retainer portion is flexibly mounted to the guide portion. The retainer portion includes an abutment that may be selectively moved between an obstructing position in line with the channel and an unobstructing position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an electrical device is featured. The electrical device includes a printed circuit board, an enclosure, and a printed circuit board retainer. The printed circuit board retainer included a guide that directs movement of the printed circuit board to and away from an installed location. The printed circuit board retainer also includes a retention portion flexibly connected to the guide. The retention portion is operable to selectively restrict movement of the printed circuit board from the guide.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of securing a printed circuit board in an enclosure is featured. The method includes providing a guide slot for slidably receiving a printed circuit board and selectively preventing release of the printed circuit board from the guide slot by a spring biased abutment.